Imaging sensor devices such as charge coupled devices (CCDs) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors are fabricated on wafers and also typically packaged (e.g., integrated with readout circuits and/or other components) at the wafer level. Accordingly, wafer-level testing of imaging sensor devices has become an important part of overall quality control processes.
In general, wafer-level testing may be performed using wafer probers. For imaging sensor devices, wafer-level testing may include illuminating the imaging sensor devices with radiation of varying intensities and/or wavelengths. However, conventional wafer probers are typically unable to rapidly switch between different illumination sources in a manner that permits reliable, high-speed, high-throughput testing of imaging sensor devices. In some cases, complex and expensive relay optics are used to improve illumination for wafer-level testing. However, such implementations are often too costly and space-prohibitive.